Melt My Ice
by AkagiFueru
Summary: She was hated by her families and friends,no one likes her and she felt abandoned. When she was somehow a new exorcist to the Dark Order, and somehow slowly gaining some trust of a certain stoic samurai, will love bloom between them?KandaOC. R&R please!
1. Prologue

This is my first fan fic I ever made, so don't be harsh with me okay^^;; I'll try my best for this story and since English is not my native language, I may made so much mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except for my OC which would be introduced later.

Prologue 

It was all blur, the only recognizable sound was the explosion, destruction. _**Where am I…?**_ The only recognizable sight for the moment was a blur figure, it feels so close, yet so far. _**What happened…?**_ As the sound was intensified with another explosion and screams, it seems like there was a vivid and bright greenish yellow light…and then it was all black… nothing at all.

"**You are monster…"**

_**No…**_

"**I don't have daughter like you!"**

_**No...Mom…**_

"**What is that monster?!"**

_**It's not my fault…**_

"**What did you brought here?!"**

_**I don't know anything…**_

_**What is going on…? **_

_**Tell me…**_

_**Please…**_

"Moyashi…what exactly are YOU doing in front of my room?" the statement was supposedly clear, if not for the glare from the certain raven-haired exorcist to intensified the words which would make a normal man cower in front of him. The so-called 'moyashi' huffed at the statement, crossing his hands in his chest and scowled with somewhat people may say feminine. "You know Kanda, I had a name and it's Allen. Why don't you try to get it into your pathetic head just for once and remember?"

It's the same basis every day. Every time the two met and say something to each other, Kanda would call Allen with his so-famous word of 'moyashi' or glare on him and said 'che', resulting in Allen felt offended and somehow those two always got into a fight. Allen is normally kind and polite, but Kanda always somehow able to pull his trigger on, and end up fighting from just a normal bickering into a serious fight.

A figure with flash of red somehow able to glomp Kanda in the right time before he was about to cut the poor Allen into two with his sword. "What th-?! Let go of me now Lavi!" Kanda struggled from his 'friend' hug, and since Lavi isn't going to let him go anyway, consciously he used his elbow on the red-head abdomen, causing him to yelp a bit and now clutching his 'maybe-bruised-abdomen'. 'ow...Yu…I was only here to remind you two before you end up to forgot Komui's order to meet him and use the time to fight…that's harsh.." the said Lavi was clutching and muttering some words, while Kanda smirk in triumph.

"Gah… Thanks to your excellent mood you made me forgot to call you to Komui...now he would think that all the time I use to listen to your stupid argument was for flirting with Lenalee…!" Oh and how you are so right. In a matter of minutes, the three decides to go to Komui together. Lavi was thinking of running from Bookman's task anyway, so he decides to stick along and avoid the library…for now.

As the door was slammed open none too gently, making a loud 'thud' sound those distracting some of the working scientists with their 'never ending' paperwork and even waking up some who was dozing off, three exorcists are present. The three just sped up their pace into their target. A nice table with much more paperwork seems to be left alone for quite some time, decorated with a nice blue mug at the top and somewhat a dark-blue hair and white hat.

"Great…He's asleep…" Allen muttered in his breath though it gets unnoticed by Kanda. "What are you waiting for? Wake him up!" said Kanda in his so ever stoic tone. Oh how Allen would like to punch that stupid feminine face of him…to not get so bossy. Sighing, he walks into the figure (not to mention with sending a glare toward Kanda). He bends down and whispered some words into him, which got a frantic usual reaction.

The chief head monitor, Komui Lee, finally awaked. Noticing the presence of the three exorcists, he somehow got into his serious mode right after a view accusations of Allen flirting with Lenalee. Taking some documents from the piles, he hand it onto both Allen and Kanda. He knows that Lavi was actually running away from Bookman anyway, so he didn't really expect him to take the mission.

"What kind of mission is this?" ask Kanda as he flipped and take a glance toward the paper. Noticing he was going with Allen, he somehow scowled automatically. Allen was unhappy either with the fact of having to go with Kanda. He already had a fight with him, and to add for his oh so glorious day, he was now going into mission. With Kanda none the less. It's not like Komui didn't know about his 'little' oh well, maybe 'huge' problem with the samurai. He is just too prideful, and a bastard none the less. Allen's most despised type for a person.

"Isn't it clear there? You need to investigate the area in the south of Italy. There has been lot of commotion there lately and I don't think it's quite normal. I assume there was akuma involved in it, and there's where you two would go." Seeing the picture of ashes and destructed buildings, fires, and all on the paper… great...Definitely Earl's little 'pets'. As soon as they nodded and leave to pack their belongings, the two heard the last words they really want to hear. "Be careful out there… the Noah's are involved." Great…

A girl seems no more than 16 years old was being chased by hoards of akumas. Shoulder-length black hair trailing as she ran on the forest. Hazel eyes and pale skin glistening with sweat as she ran desperately, clutching on something in her hand. Being forced into a cliff, she yelled something, and there was a little glow of greenish yellow light from the thing she held dearly and in an instant, she was alone. She cried and dropped into her knee. Sobbing, she muttered something and fainted a while later, exhausted.

_I don't want this to be happening…_

_Someone…Save me…_

_What is that thing? Why did it keep chasing me..?_

_And those…light…_

As soon as the girl fainted, a dark silhouette hiding in the bushes smirked. His golden eyes keep watching the girl, just like a cat watching its prey. .A curly black hair hidden on the tall hat, and cross-shaped marks decorating his forehead with a gray skin, he looks neat and seems to be pleased with something. He stepped out and watched the limp body beneath him.

"That's not bad…maybe it was nice to see you again later. I'll see you soon."

He smirked and soon walked away, disappearing in the darkness, while leaving the girl alone, curled up in cold and trying unconsciously to protect herself from any harm that might befall upon her.

A/N: I hope it's not too short. I will introduce the OC on the next chapter. I accept any flames but I'm expecting some review…even if it's only one. I'll stop now since its night already and I have exams tomorrow. And seriously peoples…if you don't like an OC story, then please don't read and give me a flame just because it has OC. It's kind of...lame.


	2. Her Name

This is the first chapter of the story. Just like I promised, I will introduce the OC here. Thanks for waiting the update since I was busy with my school and all the exams. And I really appreciates my reviewers, thank you so much!

Disclaimer: No, I will never own -man or Kanda, except for my OC.

Chapter 1

Midday has turned into evening, the sky was painted orange on the sunset, yet two restless figures have been continuously jumping from one roof to another. The two was coated in black, both having a cross with rose embedded silver on their left chest. One was shorter than the other, short white hair and grayish blue irises decorating his eyes. The other was taller, with long darkish-blue hair tied into a high ponytail, moving gracefully as jumped and ran. They have been in Italy already for quite a few hours and were moving toward the point of where they should be meeting their finder. As they landed into a spot hidden by trees and bushes, a man dressed in white appeared as he slightly bowed to them.

"How is it Toma? Did you found any clues about the innocence? And maybe you found the location of the innocence?"

"Yes, Master Walker. Apparently it was located on a forest not far away from the recently destroyed hometown. And…"

"What is it, Toma?"

"It was about hours ago before your arrival, but since I was on the standby, I recognize something strange. There was greenish yellow light emitting from the forest."

Allen was sent into thought of the mention of greenish yellow light. It was familiar, and somehow it clicked on him. Innocence. Surely, there must be some kind of strange occurrence for the innocence to have glowed, not just a tiny glow but to emit light huge enough to be seen from far away. "Toma, you should have seen akumas, no? Where are they exactly after there was that light?" the Japanese samurai who has been really quite decided to take a role on the conversation finally. This one seems to be rather interesting. "I did saw akumas on their way to the forest but as the light emitted, there was none after" the finder answered honestly. The two exorcists seem to be catching only one possibility. Even if the innocence was strong, there was no way for it to be activating itself without its host. That leads to only one conclusion, **the host of the innocence itself was there**. If that was right, the other possibilities were whether the new exorcist was injured or not. At least they were assured that the new exorcist was still alive. The innocence must have saved the chosen one.

As they set their eyes into the burned village, Allen grimaced at the sight. It was too heartbreaking. There were no survivors. Each and every buildings are burned and destroyed. Ashes are puddled in more than one spot, the effect of the akuma's bullets. Kanda walked a little far away from the white haired exorcist and the finder, discovering a little ruined path that seems to be leading into the depth of the forest where Toma saw the light. He turned his gaze to Allen and Toma, seeing that they were too occupied on burying the ashes of the deceased citizens, he decided to left them for a while and walked to see what was up ahead.

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Tired...I'm so tired...everyone...mom_..._dad... did I really lose you now? Will I never be able to see you again? If that so...why won't you take me together with you?_

_000000000000000000000000000000000  
_

"Damn!" It was not even 5 minutes since he had left the burned town and wander into the forest, and here he was, Kanda Yu, got lost in the forest. He had exactly no idea where to go, especially since the forest was kinda isolated and so he didn't have any road to follow. As he continuously wander in the depth of the forest, he smelt scent of something burnt and decided to check on it. Maybe that was the source of the light or whatever it was. It didn't take long enough for him to find out where the place exactly was. The view was shocking him. There was no smoke already, but the burnt smell and the pieces of akumas scattered body proves him that the said innocent really destroyed the akumas. As he observed the scenery more, he saw something that kinda surprised him. There was a figure slumped on the dirt, a girl none the less. He decided to check on her and was staring at the thing that she clutches on. An innocent.

He tried to wake the girl up, but seeing that she seems to be really exhausted, he decide maybe it's not the best choice. The samurai quickly send his golem to Allen, seeing that he may need help on the girl even if he denied it. As he waited for a few minutes, the white-haired exorcist seemed to find the way. He sees Kanda was sitting beside a sleeping figure on the dirt road, and as he approach them, Kanda just pointed on the innocent that the girl held. Both exorcists know that the still sleeping girl maybe was the host of the innocence.

"What should we do, Kanda? She didn't seem to be waking up soon..."

"Won't you just need to take her to the safe place, explained to her about the innocence and exorcist then take her to the Order?"

Irritated with Kanda's act, Allen just huffed and decided to wake her up slowly. As he walked toward her, the said girl was beginning to be come into consciousness, making Allen stop on his move. The black silky hair that was in the mess begin to slowly reveal the pale skin of her face, and her eyelids fluttered open, revealing the large hazel orbs of her eyes. She blinked as she slowly sitting up, completely unaware of the presence of the exorcists. Just as she registered what was happening,she can't stop to think about what will she do after this... She has nowhere to go, and she was hated. While her thought was still in the thinking, Allen called her and she jerked as her eyes now staring into the two exorcists.

_Who are these peoples? _

She looks cautiously on the two boys, feeling aware to her situation. She only know one right now, danger. She didn't know these peoples and right now, when her mind was in a mess, she don't really want to trust anyone. Her eyes glared into the new 'acquaintances' of her. Allen, seeming to understand what she thought slowly walked and introducing himself politely, which surprised the girl. No one has ever talked to her so politely, but then again, he may want to trick her, so she decided to still be cautious.

"I am Allen Walker, exorcist. May I know your name?" Allen ask politely as he slowly approached the girl.

"Exorcist...?" Well that was ridiculous. Who would believe on thing such as devil? But then again she was reminded with the monster-like being that attacked her town. Could it be real? She want to know what was going on, and this Allen seems to know something she did not. " I … My name is Bella. Bella Mattina... tell me what's going on."

Allen sighed as he knew what was about to happen. Explanation. He did it so many times that he got bored of it. "Well, as you can see, we are exorcists. The fragment you are holding right now was the one called 'innocence'. It was the cube that was delivered for us, exorcist, the one chosen by God to have it as our weapon. With the innocence, you can destroy akuma. Unfortunately, our enemy, Earl of Millennium won't want us to get the innocence, so we are fighting each other to get the innocence. The reason that you was attacked was because of your innocence."

Bella was very confused. So does that mean she was exorcist since she has the fragment called innocence? "Bella-san, you are one of exorcist, since it seems that the innocence was choosing you as its host." the sentences has made her question answered. She looks up to see the gaze of Allen and the other one that hasn't speak anything. "So... I will be able to defeat those monster called akuma?" as Allen nodded, Bella closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes once more, and this time it was full of determination. " I would like to become one of this exorcist... I don't have anywhere else to go anyway..." Allen just smiled in response as he lead her outside of the forest. They decided to got back into the Dark Order to check on Bella. She might need training and other.

_00000000000000000000000000000000_

A/N : I'm sorry that it was so short, but I really was in hurry and my last exams are coming in near so I need to study. Please review and tell me what do you think about .


End file.
